ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Humungousaur (Classic)
Humungousaur is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. Appearance Ben as Humungousaur Humungousaur is about 12 feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about 60 feet. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead, and spikes on his tail. Also, on his shoulders three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His arms do something similar. His skin is hard, brown, and a sort of beige color and he has a somewhat humanoid body. Humungousaur wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Heroes United, the plates on his chest ended in spikes. He had spikes above his eyes. In Omniverse, Humungousaur wears black briefs with a white waistband and a green sash across his chest containing the Omnitrix symbol. Humungousaur now has grey fingernails instead of brown, a slightly bigger chin, green eyes in the same hue of his sash, a shorter build and his nose has shifted to his forehead. Albedo as Negative Humungousaur In Alien Force, Negative Humungousaur looked exactly like regular Humungousaur, but he had red eyes and his Ultimatrix symbol was red as well. In Omniverse, Negative Humungousaur has a darker skin color and a red Ultimatrix sash across his chest in the opposite direction as Ben's Humungousaur. His eyes are the same red as his sash. Alpha as Humungousaur Humungousaur has dark green skin and some horns and sharp teeth. He has red eyes and sharp teeth. The fake Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest and red lines are spread across his body. The fake Ultimatrix is red. humungousaur hu.png|Humungousaur in Heroes United Negative humungousaur.png|Negative Humungousaur in Alien Force Humongousaur albedo omniverse.png|Negative Humungousaur in Omniverse Alpha Humungousaur.png|Alpha as Humungousaur in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Powers and Abilities AF Humungousaur 003.png|Humungousaur at maximum size Tyrannopede001.png|Humungousaur's enhanced strength Humungousaur possesses incredible strength. Humungousaur is strong enough to lift Way Big.Eugene Sonhttp://dwaynemcduffie.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=148339#p148339 He is able to throw an object to up to a high altitude, even into near-earth orbit. He possesses a thick, armored hide, which has proven to be durable enough to withstand blaster fire and heavy impacts. Humungousaur has the power to increase his own body size and mass. He can grow up to 60 feet. His strength increases as he grows. Humungousaur can generate his Stegosauride features (plates and spikes on spine) without changing size. Humungousaur is durable enough to survive in space for a few minutes. Humungousaur's tail is powerful enough to knock away Malware's third form easily.Showdown: Part 2 Once Humungousaur charged and rammed Vilgax while running on all fours, in a similar fashion to a bull or rhinoceros.Primus Humungousaur is quite agile for his size, as he could somersault onto one of the Forever Knights' battle horses,Eye of the Beholder perform a slide tackle''Special Delivery'' and be able to evade attacks while jumping. Humungousaur has a powerful roar, which he once used to scare away some reporters.Fame Weaknesses Humungousaur's strength has a clear limit, as with such cases with moving and lifting beings or objects as heavy as Tyrannopede, whose sheer weight proved a challenge for Humungousaur to manage. Humungousaur is also very slow and combined with his naturally large physique, it makes him a very easy target for enemy attacks. Even his base size makes it impossible for him to fit into small spaces. However, his greatest weakness is his extreme vulnerability to electricity.Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Ultimate Guidebook History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *Humungousaur first appeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 2. Humungousaur battled some DNAliens but was defeated by a Highbreed. *In All That Glitters, Humungousaur stopped a bridge from collapsing. *In Max Out, Humungousaur battled some DNAliens. *In Pier Pressure, Humungousaur saved Baz-El from an exploding ship. *In Paradox, Humungousaur saved Hugo from getting sucked into Paradox's time machine and changed the present. *In Be-Knighted, Humungousaur scared Squire into telling him the truth of the Dragon. *In Darkstar Rising, Humungousaur was defeated by Darkstar. Later, Humungousaur defeated Darkstar. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Humungousaur battled Negative Jetray. *In Grounded, Humungousaur saved Kevin from a Highbreed. *In Voided, Humungousaur battled D'Void. *In Inside Man, Humungousaur battled some DNAliens. *In Unearthed, Humungousaur battled Tiny. *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Humungousaur broke himself, Azmuth, Gwen, and Kevin out of a prison on Augstaka. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Humungousaur was defeated by Vilgax. *In Simple, Humungousaur ended the debate of the red and blue teams. *In Vreedle, Vreedle, Humungousaur showed Judge Domstol the Omnitrix's ability to transform Ben into aliens. *In Singlehanded, Humungousaur battled Sunder twice. *In If All Else Fails, Humungousaur failed to stop a Highbreed Tree Monster. *In Ghost Town, Humungousaur battled an alien in a golf course. *In Busy Box, Humungousaur battled the Naljian Destructor. *In The Secret of Chromastone, Humungousaur battled Vilgax. *In Above and Beyond, Humungousaur pretended to capture Grandpa Max. Later, Humungousaur was thrown into space by the Plumbers' Helpers. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Humungousaur battled Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. *In Ben 10: Alien Swarm, Humungousaur battled a big rock made of Nanochips. ;Albedo *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Humungousaur battled the Forever Knights. Later, Negative Humungousaur defeated Goop and was defeated by Swampfire. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Humungousaur revealed the Ultimatrix to Ben. ;Azmuth *In Primus, Humungousaur was defeated by Vilgax. ;Bioids *In The Final Battle: Part 2, the Humungousaur Bioids battled Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Fame, Humungousaur scared some reporters away. *In Duped, Sensitive Humungousaur battled the Forever Knights. *In Video Games, Humungousaur was scanned by Oliver. Later, Humungousaur failed to defeat the Stalker. *In Too Hot to Handle, Humungousaur battled Surgeon before going Ultimate. *In Hero Time, Humungousaur beats Captain Nemesis in a train throwing contest. Later, Humungousaur goes Ultimate. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Humungousaur failed to stop Aggregor from absorbing the five aliens. *In Map of Infinity, Humungousaur was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. *In Deep, Humungousaur scared away some fish aliens while drowning. *In Where the Magic Happens, Humungousaur was crystallized by Adwaita, so he goes Ultimate. *In Perplexahedron, Humungousaur was hit by some lasers on the Perplexahedron. Later, Humungousaur battled some guards. *In ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, Humungousaur accidentally inhaled some alien dream dust and attacked Gwen. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Humungousaur went Ultimate to battle Ultimate Kevin. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Humungousaur battled Vulkanus to find out about Ultimate Kevin's location. *In Eye of the Beholder, Humungousaur battled the Forever Knights twice. *In Girl Trouble, Humungousaur battled Antonio before going ultimate. Humungousaur appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In The Creature from Beyond, Humungousaur battled Sir Cyrus. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Humungousaur battled Animo and his mutant frogs. *In Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing, Humungousaur battled Prisoner 775. *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Humungousaur battled a Red Robot before going Ultimate. *In Solitary Alignment, Humungousaur is used twice to fight Sir George. The second time he goes Ultimate. *In Couples Retreat, Humungousaur went ultimate. Humungousaur appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In Catch a Falling Star, Humungousaur impressed Ms. Nocturne, so Gwen could get information from her. *In The Eggman Cometh, Humungousaur broke into Dr. Animo's barn. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Humungousaur battled Vilgax and Gwen. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Humungousaur appeared in a flashback. ;Plant Clone *In The Big Story, Clone Ben as Humungousaur failed to capture Jimmy. ;Dream *In Revenge of the Swarm, a tiny Humungousaur was defeated by a clone of Victor Validus. ;Gwen *In Inspector 13, Humungousaur briefly appeared before she turned into Murk Upchuck. |-|Specials = ;Ben *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Humungousaur came out of the inter-dimensional rift and battled Rex Salazar. ;Alpha *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Humungousaur battled Ben and Rex. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Humungousaur battled Mucilator, who then transformed into Tyrannopede, whom he failed to defeat. *In Outbreak, Humungousaur defeated Rook in a training battle. *In Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's, Humungousaur battled Trumbipulor. *In Malefactor, Humungousaur was dunked in the Ben 10 dunk game by a kid. Later, Humungousaur battled Malware and saved a school bus. At the end of the episode, Humungousaur picked up the wooden bell. *In Arrested Development, Humungousaur battled Computron's Minions. *In Special Delivery, Humungousaur fought some of his enemies in Undertown. *In Showdown: Part 1, Humungousaur was used to help Pakmar with his barbecue truck. He and Rook were teleported to Galvan Mark II to battle Omnivoracious who transformed into Tyrannopede. *In Showdown: Part 2, Humungousaur battled Malware. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Humungousaur battled Milleous. *In Rules of Engagement, Humungousaur failed to defeat Princess Looma. *In An American Benwolf in London, Humungousaur tried to pull Excalibur out of the stone but failed. Humungousaur then battled the Forever Knights. * In Stuck on You, Humungousaur battled Khyber, as Tyrannopede, with the help of Skurd. * In A New Dawn, Humungousaur appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Albedo *In The Ultimate Heist, Negative Humungousaur battled Inspector 13. Later, Negative Humungousaur went Ultimate. *In And Then There Were None, Humungousaur was briefly seen when Albedo transformed into Ultimate Humungousaur. Appearances |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2'' (first appearance) *''All That Glitters'' *''Max Out'' *''Pier Pressure'' *''Paradox'' *''Be-Knighted'' *''Darkstar Rising'' (x2) *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Grounded'' *''Voided'' *''Inside Man'' *''Unearthed'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Simple'' *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' *''Singlehanded'' *''If All Else Fails'' (selected alien was Way Big) *''Ghost Town'' *''Busy Box'' *''The Secret of Chromastone'' (selected alien was Way Big) *''Above and Beyond'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' ;Albedo *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' (x2) *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (goes ultimate) ;Azmuth *''Primus'' ;Bioids *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *''Fame'' (first reappearance) *''Duped'' *''Video Games'' (x2) *''Too Hot to Handle'' (goes ultimate) *''Hero Time'' (x2; goes ultimate second time) *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Map of Infinity'' *''Deep'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' (goes ultimate) *''Perplexahedron'' (selected alien was Chromastone) *''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' (goes ultimate) *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''Girl Trouble'' (goes ultimate and reverts) *''The Creature from Beyond'' *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' *''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' *''Solitary Alignment'' (x2) *''Couples Retreat'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) *''Catch a Falling Star'' *''The Eggman Cometh'' (cameo) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback) ;Plant Clone *''The Big Story'' ;Dream *''Revenge of the Swarm'' ;Gwen *''Inspector 13'' |-|Specials = ;Ben *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' ;Alpha *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' (first reappearance) *''Outbreak'' *''Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's'' *''Malefactor'' (x3) *''Arrested Development'' *''Special Delivery'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' *''Rules of Engagement'' *''An American Benwolf in London'' *''Stuck on You'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;Albedo *''The Ultimate Heist'' (x2) *''And Then There Were None'' (cameo; goes ultimate) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs Ben *The New Order *Ship Shape *Backcountry Battleground *Benstorm *Collectible Heroes *What Comes Around *Dodge Ben *The Monster at the End of this Book *Powerless *Paper Scissors Stone Albedo *Double Trouble ;Chapter Books *Triple Threat *Galaxy Wars ;Others *Doom Dimension |-|Online Games= *Alien Attack *Alien Unlock *Alien Unlock 2 *Galactic Challenge *Game Creator *Humungousaur Giant Force *Omniverse Collection *Swarm Smash *Toon Creator *Ultimate Warrior *Ultimatrix Unleashed *Omnimatch |-|MAD= Video Games Ben 10: Alien Force *Humungousaur is a playable alien character in the game. He is unlocked by defeating Mech Dragon. He is playable at full size in the last level. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Humungousaur is a playable alien character in the game. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex *Humungousaur is a playable alien character in the game. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Humungousaur is a playable alien character in the game. Powers and Abilities: * Humungousaur can push boxes to interact panels. * He can creat shockwaves. * He can give a gigantic dash. * He can go ultimate. Naming and Translations Etymology His name is a portmanteau of "Humongous," meaning "big," referencing his size, and "dinosaur." Trivia *Humungousaur was the first alien to go ultimate on-screen. *In Omniverse, as a running gag through Season 1, Ben tried and failed to transform into Humungousaur on numerous occasions before finally transforming into him in Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, the final episode of Season 1. *Humungousaur's icon replaced Echo Echo's in the arc 5 opening of Omniverse. *Dee Bradley Baker doesn't like doing Humungousaur's voice too much, as it's hard on his throat.Dwayne McDuffieDerrick J. WyattBen 10: Alien Force (Video Game) *In Vilgax Attacks and Cosmic Destruction, Humungousaur can do a shoulder charge and make shockwaves by slamming the ground. *In the Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game), Humungousaur is immune to freezing. *His sash is similar to Monsieur Mallah's from Teen Titans. *Out of all Omnitrix aliens, Humungousaur is the alien used by the most characters other than Ben, having been used by Albedo, Vilgax's Bioids, Plant Ben, Alpha, Azmuth and Gwen. *Humungousaur is the most used transformation in the entire Classic Continuity, appearing a total of 82 times in Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse. References See Also *Fourmungousaur (fusion of Four Arms and Humungousaur) *Humungoopsaur (fusion of Goop and Humungousaur) Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Live-action Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males